This invention relates generally to a tool that may be used in a standing position by an operator that allows excess grout to be expeditiously removed from the tile surface for cleaning the tile while at the same time removing excess grout along the upper surface of the grouting joints to provide a finished appearance to the tile.
One of the most time-consuming aspects of tiling a floor surface, using either cementitious or resin epoxy-type grouting, is that after the grouting application is completed, the tile surface itself must be scrubbed clean and the grouting joints sufficiently smoothed to complete the grout job. In the past, this has been done by the operator literally scrubbing each tile and tile joint on his hands and knees with scrapers and cleaners and the like. It is extremely time consuming and quite costly in operation and requires hard labor to perform this job.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks in the prior art cleaning devices by providing a tool which may be used in a standing position for scrubbing both the tile and the grouting joints to remove any excess grout while allowing the operator to scrub in hard to get at places and which allows for the application of uniform pressure on a rigid plate from the standing position.